I always loved you
by Ice-Make Mage Neko
Summary: Under the Sakura tree, Stay with me, promise. Under the Sakura tree, I say I love you. I always loved you- Ikuto


**Neko-chan: enjoy this Amuto one-shot!**

**Ikuto: Neko-chan doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Aisu: Roll da story**

Life

2003

A nine-year-old Amu ran ahead of a panting nine-year-old Ikuto.

"Slow down please" gasped Ikuto between breaths

"You go faster" shouted Amu

The two stopped underneath a Sakura tree and collapsed on the ground panting.

" I can't believe that your faster than me now!" breathed Ikuto

"Ha! Your just out of shape!" teased Amu

"Am not"

"Am to"

"Am not"

"Am to"

"Am not"

"Am to"

"Fine" pouted Ikuto

"How's school?" asked Amu

"My new teachers a klutz" answered Ikuto "Nikaido-sensei"

"Oh! I had him last year he was always dropping the register and what-not"

"Wow"

"Kid's! time for dinner!" shouted Ikuto's Mum (Mom for you americans)

The two kids ran inside... Ikuto lagging behind though...

2007

Amu was doing her homework when Ikuto decided to drop by.

Ikuto knocked on the door of her balcony door

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH" screamed Amu before she saw Ikuto and walked over to where Ikuto was standing to open the door.

"Yo" he said casually

"Don't scare me like that"

"Whats wrong? "Ichigo" is scared of her best friend now? I'm hurt"

Amu rolled her eyes "What do you want now?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?"

"Um... to say hi?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"Um... Answer..."

"Okay you said hi now get out of my room"

"Meanie"

"Dummy"

"I got a higher grade on the history test"

"I don't take history but we both take maths which I got the higher grade on"

"Meanie..." Ikuto pouted as he walked to the balcony

"Adios!" Amu said when Ikuto just starred at her.

He sighed "Ja Ne" and he jumped off the balcony

"Your like a cat!" Amu shouted as she went back to do her homework. Ikuto walked home to go finish his homework...

2008

Ikuto walked into the gym shed to get a soccer ball and was immediately gifted by the sight of his best friend Kukai, making out with Amu.

"God you two! Get a room" as they noticed he was there and blushed

Ikuto left and felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he walked away from Amu and her boyfriend.

The day he wanted to ask Amu out was shattered when he found out she was asked by Kukai the day before. to make things worse, she said yes.

He walked with the soccer ball back to the field and kicked it around the field to distracted to realised he scored a goal and his team were congratulating him

2009

Amu was walking home in tears and (conveniently) bumped into Ikuto.

He started to panic so he grabbed her bridal style and took her to his house.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked knowing very well to stay away from the "Are you Okay?" question as it was obvious she wasn't

"I-i-i b-b-broke u-u-u-up w-w-w-with k-ku-ku-ka-i" she sobbed Ikuto was startled by that and hugged her

"Its gonna be okay, I'm here, if you have a problem you can come to me" He soothed

"th-th-thank y-you" she whispered as she dozed of in his arms. Ikuto carried her to her house and layed her on her bed. He walked away thinking about what he should do...

2010

Amu and Ikuto stood side-by-side as two coffins were being lowered down into the ground. Ikuto was in tears as the coffins held his parents.

After the funeral Ikuto went home and got is suitcase and other bags with his things and loaded them into the back of Mr Hinmori's car. He was going to live with Amu and her family because A) as he had no other relatives to go to and B) they were his god-parents. Ikuto cried in the car as Amu tried to comfort him...

2011

Ikuto kissed Amu, he was out of his mind. A year after breaking up with Kukai and she still didn't feel very well.

"I really like you Amu please tell me how you feel about me" Ikuto pleaded

Amu was blushing red as she starred at Ikuto's pleading eyes

"I thought I would be left behind" she whispered " Thank you for helping me get over break up" at this point Ikuto thought she would say no

"I... I like you two" She kissed Ikuto who was filled with joy, he was over moon as he kissed Amu back.

"Iku-koi don't leave me" Amu whispered

"I promise I won't Amu-koi" Ikuto whispered back and they feel asleep i each other's arms...

Epilogue

"You Ikuto Tsukiyomi take Amu Hinamori for your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"And do you Amu Hinamori take Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" Ikuto and Amu Kissed it was the happiest day of their lives...

18 years later

Ikuto and Amu sat underneath the old sakura tree as they watched their kids run around the park.

"Look at them" smiled Amu

"Yes little angels" whispered Ikuto

"Mummy! Nagihiko took my headband" Said seven-year-old nadeshiko

"Dad! Nadeshiko is tattling on me... Again" Yelled Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother

"Mummy and Daddy! Nade-chi, Nagi-chi are fighting and Kairi-oni-chi isn't doing anything" screamed Yaya, their four year sister

"Stop them shouting! Trying to read here!" Yelled Kairi (the responsible 16-year-old) who was sitting under the tree opposite his parents

"So much for a quiet relaxing outing" sighed Ikuto as he and Amu went to break up their screaming kids. Ikuto siged this was he was happy, very happy. He strolled over to Amu...

**Neko-chan: It's such a lovely story *sob sob***

**Ikuto: this is a bit cliche...**

**Neko-chan: R&R people!**

**Kukai: Are you more of a Amuto fan than a kukamu fan?**

**Neko-chan: No. It's just easy writing Amuto considering that its a main pairing in the manga/anime.**

**Aisu: R&R people **

**Neko-chan: I already said that**


End file.
